Tributo ao Amor
by Michelle Granger
Summary: [NC18][UA][HG]Ginny abdicou tudo o que tinha por seu amor mas e ele Harry que sacrificou tudo por um ideal... agora largaria tudo por ela?
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

_**N/A:**__ Está fic é um Universo Alternativo, NC-17... como todos já estão cansado de saber Harry Potter e outros personagens não são meus... mas vão ter alguns totalmente criados por essa mente pervertida _XP

* * *

_Há 13 anos atrás._

Harry Potter, este fora seu nome até seu aniversário de sete anos. Ele morava em um orfanato no interior da Inglaterra. Nesse dia encontrou o homem que mudou sua vida drasticamente.

-Olá, menino. - Disse o homem alto de aparência aristocrática, cabelos muito negros como o do garoto que se encontrava brincando com um carrinho feito de sucata; ele tinha feições bonitas e porte de uma pessoa que jamais pensaria em entrar em um lugar como aquele. A diferença externa dos dois estavam nos olhos, enquanto o menino tinha olhos verdes com as mais puras jades, o homem tinha os olhos negros como a escuridão da noite – Como se chama?

-Harry... Harry Potter. - Falou o garoto sem dar muita importância à pergunta, já conhecia aquele tipo de pessoa, procuravam sempre crianças pequenas ou bebês, ele encarava o homem sem dar muita atenção ao olhar que o analisava dos pés à cabeça.

O homem estreitou os olhos ao ouvir seu sobrenome, então lhe perguntara algo que deixara o menino a primeira vista sem reação.

-Bem Harry... O que acha de se tornar meu _"filho"... V_ocê não iria mais brincar com essas velharias – O homem segurou o carrinho de rodas de tampas de garrafas e jogou-o fora -... Você vai estudar nos melhores colégios, seria rico e com o passar do tempo aprenderá tudo que precisa.

O garoto ainda olhava descrente, ele não poderia estar perguntando algo do tipo, ele já pensava que ficaria ali até ter idade para ir embora; ninguém nunca o olhara com desejo de ser tornar pai de um 'garoto grande'. Ele sorria, tinha um sorriso que alegrava qualquer ambiente, e apenas respondeu:

-Adoraria. - E deu um abraço no homem que estava a sua frente. Ele se separou do garoto com um sorriso frio, aquele sorriso gelava qualquer coração, não era algo que enternecia a pessoa e sim, intimidava qualquer um.

-Pois bem... A partir de hoje deixara esse sobrenome Potter para trás como tudo o que viveu aqui... E de hoje em diante você se chamara Riddle... - o garoto o interrompeu.

-Ehrrrr... Desculpe senhor... Mas eu não ligo pro meu sobrenome, mas quero continuar com o meu nome, gosto de me chamar Harry, não quero mudar esse meu nome.

Ele olhou para o garoto.

- Isso mostra que você tem fibra meu jovem, claro que você continuará a se chamar Harry... Mas esqueça-se desse seu velho sobrenome e tudo isso – Disse o desconhecido abrangendo todo o local - ...Hoje você irá renascer como uma bela fênix garoto, você se chamará; Harry Marvollo Riddle. Te darei meu nome e um dia será dono de tudo o que eu tenho, que é uma parte do mundo, você será agraciado por muitos, invejado pela maioria e desejado por muito mais pessoas que você possa imaginar.

Alguns dias depois que foi feito o pedido de adoção, e uma doação de alguns milhões de libras, Harry fora adotado por seu 'pai' e mandado para Londres incógnito, nem mesmo sua passagem mostrava seu novo sobrenome. Na estação havia um homem muito loiro, alto, de modos aristocráticos que o esperava do lado de fora.

-Jovem Sr. Riddle, sou Lúcius Malfoy, um sócio do seu pai. Vamos, eu o levarei a sua nova moradia. - E seguiram para um carro negro e vidros fumê, por todo o caminho o silêncio era quase palpável.

O silêncio foi quebrado quando o carro parou de frente à um imenso portão, com um grande R nele. O homem se pronunciou quando os portões se abriram.

-Sr. Riddle, chegamos, todos aqui estão muito alegres com a sua chegada. - Ao passar Harry via uma grande avenida com várias residências e pequenos comércios e o homem continuou a falar: -... A partir de hoje considere-se "dono" de cada vida deste lugar.

Por ser apenas uma criança, Harry não compreendia o sentido total da palavra 'dono', pois, uma criança que não tinha nada num dia, e se tornar dona de diversas coisas e lugares, em outro, era bastante complexo. Ao fim da rua ele podia ver algumas residências de aparências bem clássicas e grandes.

-Em qual casa eu irei morar?

-Casa? Você não morara nesses casebres menino, aqui é apenas para os empregados do senhor Riddle, você vai morar na minha casa, tenho um filho da sua idade. Será no casarão a direita da central. Minha família cuidara de você até que esteja preparado para morar com seu pai.

-Como? Não morarei o homem que me adotou? Não era para ser filho dele?

-E você será o filho dele, mas o Lorde, como posso dizer... Ele não tolera crianças – Aquelas palavras caíram como uma bomba para Harry. Mão viveria com o homem que o adotou. -... Você continuara o seu legado, acostume-se, ele não nutre amor por ninguém, nem mesmo por você garoto.

-E quando irei vê-lo?

-Logo o Sr. Riddle virá vê-lo, mas acostume-se a sua nova vida, você morara na minha casa até que virão buscá-lo para estudar.

Seguiram pela avenida de carro e Harry podia ver as casas, muitas casas, havia homens, mulheres, mas as crianças... Onde estavam? Logo transformou o pensamento em pergunta.

-Onde estão as crianças daqui? - A pergunta escapou de seus lábios infantis.

-Crianças? Dá sua idade? - O homem perguntara -... Eles estudam fora do país. Logo, logo você também partira com meu filho Draco para estudarem fora também. - Chegaram até a casa do homem loiro e seguiram até o quarto que o garoto ficaria. Vários empregados lançaram olhares curiosos e apreensivos para o herdeiro. - Aqui será seu novo lar e só retornaram durante as férias no fim do período do ano letivo. E será assim até que esteja preparado para viver com o Lorde.

-Lorde? - Perguntou o menino.

-Você sabe algo sobre o homem que adotou você? - Ele acenou negativamente – O seu 'pai' é dono de muitos negócios, que você só compreendera daqui à alguns anos, mas o que posso lhe adiantar nesse momento é o seguinte; O Lorde é uma pessoa extremamente inteligente e muito rico. Ele tem várias empresas e bens particulares. Mas, também tem negócios em excessos, e você entendera quando for o momento certo. Existem muitas pessoas que não gostam dele, inclusive a polícia, alguns querem prender ou simplesmente desejam matar seu pai, mas ele é muito mais inteligente que essa corja.

-Então ele é muito inteligente - Disse o garoto com um brilho de admiração no olhar -... Me tornarei digno dele ter me adotado, me tornarei tão inteligente quanto ele.

-Lembra-se de todas as pessoas que te viram lá embaixo? Pois bem, todos esperam não menos do que isso de você, menino _todos dependem disso_. - O homem frisou a última parte.

Lúcius abriu a porta de um grande aposento e continuou a falar com Harry:

- Sou o segundo em comando aqui, como pode perceber, existem três; Seu pai, em seguida venho eu e, em terceiro vem a mais antiga família; os Black, cuidado com eles.

O aposento era grande, havia vários móveis novos, muitos brinquedos. Quase tudo o que uma criança poderia querer... Mais naquelas paredes frias não havia o mínimo resquício de amor. Não se sentia acolhido.

O homem prosseguiu após um dos empregados ter deixado as bagagens do garoto ali no quarto.

-Como já disse antes, aqui será seu quarto faça o quiser nele, meu filho estará próximo do senhor, ele será preparado para tudo e até morrer se for necessário para salvar sua vida.

Ouviu um andar no corredor o homem apenas disse:

- Draco, aproxime-se... Este é o jovem, Senhor Riddle, a partir de hoje ele ficará ao seu lado, todos os dias de sua vida. - Lúcio não fazia tratamento diferente para com seu filho, falava como se passasse instruções para mais um empregado. - Deixarei vocês aqui para se conhecerem melhor, assim que o jovem senhor estiver arrumado suas coisas, você o ajudará a comprar novas roupas. - O homem se retirou e deixou os dois garotos sozinhos.

-Olá. - Disse Harry de forma seca para o outro garoto que se parecia muito com o pai, cabelos loiros platinados e olhos tão prateados que pareciam ferro derretido, movimentos coordenados, olhar frio e astuto. Parecia uma cobra se preparando para o bote.

-Sou Draco Malfoy, serei sua sombra a partir de hoje, apesar de você ser meu patrão, não penso em seguir suas ordens, se é o que pensa por ser filho do Sr. Riddle.

-Mas você terá. Me chamo Harry P... Quer dizer Riddle, ainda não me acostumei com essa nova condição de vida. - Explicou o garoto desconcertado ao ter errado o sobrenome.

-Mas terá de acostumar e eu o ajudarei com isso, afinal essa será minha obrigação, serei como sua sombra já lhe disse, ensinarei o que é bom para você e com quem deve andar. - O loiro olhou o moreno de cima a baixo, como se estivesse vendo algo nojento – Me pergunto o, por quê? - Perguntou Draco a Harry.

-Por que o quê?

-Creio que qualquer moleque naquele lugar poderia ter sido escolhido no seu lugar, qualquer um gostaria desse sobrenome, é conhecido mundialmente. Todos reverenciam o seu novo nome, então não deixe nunca de usá-lo quando for preciso. - O garoto falava como se fosse muito mais velho. Deveria ter sido instruído a cada dia por muito tempo para aquele momento.

-Sei que sim... E ele me escolheu, não fui procurá-lo em momento nenhum, achei que estivesse perguntando o meu nome só por curiosidade. Em hipótese alguma achei que ele fosse me escolher.

O loiro estreitou os olhos de maneira astuta.

- E o que ele teria visto em um moleque remelento como você?

-Meus lindos olhos verdes talvez. - Retrucou de forma irônica, abrindo uma das maletas que trouxera.

-O que é _isso?_

-Isso se chama _roupas_.

-Não... Isso se chama "mulambo", isso aqui é roupa. - Apontou para si próprio, indicando as vestes que usava, - Você não precisará desse lixo. – Informou cético, atirando as duas maletas na lixeira.

-NÃO! - Exclamou Harry correndo até uma das malas e de uma delas pegando uma pequena foto e um colar com um delicado pingente em forma de "P".

-Jogue isso fora, esse seu passado não lhe pertence mais – Instruiu o loiro em tom reprovador.

-Não. - Harry teimou, guardando a foto e o colar dentro de uma das gavetas do armário de frente para a cama. - Isso é algo que você guardará em segredo, como minha sombra levara esse segredo para o túmulo. Será a única coisa que guardarei do meu passado... Nada mais terei em ligação, serei respeitado por todos e serei motivo de orgulho para meu pai, e não será está foto e este colar que me farão menos do que sou.

-Sim, senhor... Pedirei ao meu pai que nos leve para comprar roupas e sapatos dignos do _"Eleito"_ de Riddle.

-Ehrr... Draco... Posso lhe chamar assim?- Perguntou hesitante.

-Sim, Senhor Riddle. - O loiro respondeu com um olhar faiscante de ódio.

-Não me chame assim, sei que lhe impuseram está ordem... Mas quando estiver só nós dois, ou entre 'amigos' me chame apenas de Harry, quero um amigo e não um guarda-costas, sei que estão lhe forçando à andar comigo, "um eleito remelento" como você deve pensar, mas quero a sua amizade sincera. - Disse por fim.

Essa frase chocara o jovem Malfoy.

- Sim s... Harry - E sorriu amigavelmente para o moreno.

**--xx--**

_Dias atuais;_

Harry retornava mais uma vez. Depois de mais um ano preso na escola na Rússia, onde estudava além das matérias comuns, lecionavam também outras que faziam parte da grade especial para as pessoas que eram ligadas a Família Riddle - Malfoy e Black -; aristocracia, línguas, tiro ao alvo, esgrima. Entre outras de fino porte, mas esse não seria qualquer ano, completaria dezenove anos de idade em poucas semanas. Recebera uma carta de seu pai informando que a partir daquele ano, ele mudaria para sua casa. Aquela informação o deixou feliz, era sinal que demonstrava o quanto havia chegado aonde queria, desde que fora adotado por Riddle, ele sempre fizera o impossível para atender as expectativas. Junto com seu amigo e guarda-costas com quem convivera a maior parte da vida como se fosse um irmão, Draco Malfoy, ambos retornavam para sua terra natal e sem previsão de saída.

-Bom, estamos de volta. - Disse o loiro olhando pela janela do avião.

-Sim, todos nós estamos de volta. - Falou o moreno olhando para todos os passageiros do avião que havia sido fretado pelas empresas Riddle. Dentro dele haviam 56 homens todos preparados adequadamente para servir seu mais novo mestre Riddle.

_**

* * *

**_

_**N/A:**__ Meus queridos, este capítulo é apenas uma introdução... Ele é necessário para algumas coisas que irão aparecendo ao longo da fic. _

_Eu não agüentei a ansiedade, e sei que alguns esperam ansiosos por uma atualização de TC, então decidi começar com essa fic._

_Não queiram me matar... Diferente da "Temporada de Caça" o primeiro não comecei com uma cena tórrida de sexo explicito. Mas não se preocupem elas vão acontecer, podem ter certeza. Eu não sei escrever nada onde Harry não de umas "prensas" na Ginny. HAUHAUAHUAHAUAHUA._

_Não abandonem a causa "comentem: Isso faz um autor FELIZ!!!!"._

_Tenho 4 agradecimentos muito especiais para a 'gestação' dessa fic._

_Primeiro à minha irmã-"idola" Nani Potter - Amo tanto as fic's dela que me fazem querer ser uma autora como ela._

_Segundo à minha irmã da qual amooooo muito Geo - Ela tem lido todas as bobagens que escrevo e ri junto comigo mesmo quando estamos as duas f da vida XD Te amo GEO_

_Terceiro à minha querida amada SALVE SALVE GÉIA pois ela tinha esse capítulo guardado com ela. GEIA vc não tem ideia do quando vc me fez feliz esses dias com essa boa nova XD._

_Meu quarto agradecimento é mais uma mensagem à duas amigas muito queridas, a primeira é a Arinha - Amiga coragem assim que tiver um tempinho lembra da gente que tá morrendo pela sua fic XD, e a outra é o meu 'coração Lusitano' Sil17 - Mana, fica assim não leia as pornografias que essas suas amigas (lê eu o/) autoras escrevem quem sabe vc se inspira pra escrever umas miseras linhas... tá vendo até eu consegui... pra vc vai ser moleza XD. Adoro muito as duas._


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.01**

_No capítulo anterior:_

_-Bom estamos de volta. - Dizia o loiro olhando pela janela do avião._

_-Sim, todos nós estamos de volta. - Dizia o moreno olhando para todos os passageiros do avião que havia sido fretado pelas empresas Riddle. Dentro dele havia cinqüenta e seis homens todos preparados adequadamente para servir seu jovem mestre Riddle. _

O avião seguia sem problemas para o aeroporto de Londres.

Os dois homens seguiam em silêncio, até que Draco se manifestou:

-Harry... O que você acha de pararmos em algum bar para bebermos algo? Já que perderei não só o companheiro de quarto, mas também a companhia de conversa nas noites insuportáveis da casa de meu pai.

-Não se preocupe, logo você estará ao meu lado. Na hora que amanhece até a hora em que fomos dormir. - Disse pegando um cigarro e o levando aos lábios -... Mas podemos sim ir beber, estou com saudade de algo do cotidiano, quero tentar algo novo. As mulheres de lá eram bonitas, atendiam a todos os meus caprichos, mas não tinham personalidade e isso ás vezes torna a vida monótona... - O moreno sorriu para uma das aeromoças que passava com jornais e revistas.

-Você acha isso... Eu particularmente adoro que Marcelle seja submissa a mim, não tem brigas, não tem "estou com dor de cabeça" ou até mesmo um sonoro "hoje não!" - Draco interpretava a maneira que muitas mulheres se negavam aos homens, fazendo muitos dos jovens que estavam perto rirem da cena.

-E por falar nela, quando ela chega?

-Não vai chegar... Pelo menos por enquanto. - Disse decepcionado -... Meu pai não a aprovaria. O _Senhor Malfoy_ está tentando um acordo de casamento com a família de Rafaela Black. Acho que serei o mais novo homem casado dentro da casa dos Malfoys. Tudo para manter os Black sob controle. A mãe dela, Bellatrix, esta cuidando do poderio Black, eu escutei alguns rumores que ela matou o próprio marido. Nada foi provado, mas cá entre nós, ela fez o trabalho muito bem feito.

-Esperava que não fosse? - Perguntou Harry pegando um jornal.

-Mas você poderia descobrir, tentar uma aproximação e... – Propôs Malfoy.

-E nem pensar... Estou fora! Já vou estar ferrado o suficiente sem ter que seduzir essa mulher, muito obrigado. Passo pra você. - Harry retrucou sem nem ao menos pensar.

Algum tempo depois o avião aterrissou em terreno Londrino. E no aeroporto já eram aguardados por Lúcio Malfoy.

-Sr. Riddle, filho, como foram de viagem?

-Bem, obrigado, mas como andam as coisas por aqui?

-Todos preparando o baile para seu aniversário, Senhor Riddle.

O rapaz estreitou os olhos e perguntou:

-Baile?

-Sim. Será um grande evento do Grupo Riddle, todos os sócios majoritários e até os de pequenos portes foram convidados, Senhor.

Eles entraram no carro e seguiam em transportes diferentes do restante do grupo.

-Pai, eu combinei com Harry de irmos tomar um conhaque. Deixe-nos em um bar qualquer. - Ele pegou um catálogo de bares que se encontrava dentro do jornal.

-Por quê? - Perguntou o homem de forma astuta.

-Estou pensando em fugir com a primeira rameira que eu encontrar antes que você me obrigue a casar com Rafaela Black.

-Já conversamos, mas se temos que discutir isso de novo falaremos em casa.

-Lúcio não o case, perderei meu guarda-costas exclusivo.

-Ele irá se casar com ela para salvar o Senhor. Pois desconfiamos dos planos de Bellatrix. Ela está cercando seu pai e o pressionando para que o Senhor se case com a garota.

-Garota? Ela não passa de uma criança. - A discussão estava esquentando dentro do carro, Harry tentava salvar a 'pele' de Malfoy, mas o contrato de casamento era muito mais complexo... Que tipo de problema havia acontecido durante a sua ausência?

-Nos deixe aqui Lúcio. - Ordenou de maneira seca.

-Não... Não posso parar o carro para que vocês saiam. Seu pai o espera.

-Pois ele terá de me esperar mais um pouco. Irei beber e levarei Draco comigo, então não se preocupe, estou mais que bem protegido e também sei me proteger. - Finalizando a discussão e saindo do carro quando o sinal fechou.

Ele e Malfoy começaram a andar pela calçada e Harry reparou numa mulher de intensos cabelos vermelhos e de silhueta sedutora entrar em um bar modesto. A primeira vista parecia apenas uma adega, mas olhando novamente via-se um bar ao fundo do estabelecimento.

-Adega de vinhos? No verão? - Perguntou Malfoy com o olhar tão conhecido por Harry. Depois de tantos anos não seria impossível que compreendesse cada movimento do moreno, o tempo e o convívio dos dois os faziam quase cúmplices.

-E por que não? Se é para beber algo, vamos beber em algum lugar que não nos conheçam. Bom, pelo menos eu, já que você tem todas as características de um Malfoy; Cabelos loiros, olhos prateados... – Harry não conseguiu controlar a gargalhada ao ver que Draco colocava os óculos escuros.

-Que houve Malfoy? Medo de te reconhecerem?

-Não. Quero pelo menos poder desfrutar do corpo de mais uma mulher antes de ser mandado pro calvário. - E ambos riram antes de entraram no lugar e olharem em volta com atenção.

Um homem velho, calvo no alto da cabeça e cabelos vermelhos se aproximou.

-Em que posso ajudá-los? - Perguntou o homem cordialmente.

-Você serve algo que seja mais refrescante do que vinho? - Perguntou Draco zombando do atendente.

-Sim, no nosso bar ao fundo temos uma extensa seleção de licores feitos por minha família. – Respondeu o homem com um sorriso acolhedor.

-Então nos indique o caminho Senhor, nós estamos nos despedindo na juventude e abraçando a maioridade. - Harry passou o braço pelo pescoço do amigo o puxou-o para dentro do bar.

-Meus parabéns senhores. Sigam-me, por favor. Todos por aqui gostam das nossas bebidas e sempre retornam então se tornam amigos de nossa casa. Me chamem apenas de Arthur ou Sr. Weasley, como a maioria faz por aqui. - Disse o homem que não desfazia o sorriso caloroso.

Ao entrar no bar, Harry percebeu por que todos os clientes sempre voltavam. O ambiente era bastante acolhedor, mesas de madeira escovada, cadeiras feitas no mesmo material. Um ambiente simples, porém, quem chegasse se sentiria acolhido e com certeza voltaria. As mesas eram atendidas por uma mulher gorda e baixinha com cabelos também num tom de vermelho um pouco mais claro e um sorriso igualmente cativante. Mas os olhos do moreno transpassaram rapidamente por todo o local à procura da bela ruiva que havia entrado ali há poucos instantes.

-Molly querida, traga para esses dois rapazes nosso licor da casa, eles estão comemorando.

-Sim, querido.

Enquanto aguardavam, eles perceberam que o lugar não tinha uma mesa vazia. Estavam todas cheias. Muitos faziam refeições, outros apenas bebiam desacompanhados.

Até que Harry ouviu uma voz melodiosa ao fundo do bar.

-Cheguei papai.

-Minha querida, leve esse licor para aqueles rapazes novos que estão na mesa do canto.

Ao virar-se, Harry viu a bela mulher de cabelos muito vermelhos como os da mãe, olhos castanhos que tinham um olhar tão quente quanto o mais puro uísque. Ela andava sensualmente enquanto trazia o licor numa pequena bandeja. O corpo esguio estava acomodado em um vestido com pequenas flores que delineavam perfeitamente os seios, comportamento angelical e um sorriso maroto bailavam por seus lábios.

Harry começou a desenrolar em sua mente como arrebatar aquela mulher. Imaginou-se deslizando as mãos por todo o corpo dela e a fazendo delirar.

-Bom dia. - Cumprimentou ela, sorrindo para os dois. - Espero que desfrutem da bebida, gostariam de comer algo?

Perguntou sem erguer o rosto e pegando um bloquinho de papel. Ao olhar para os dois clientes, ela encarou inconscientemente o rapaz de olhos maravilhosamente verdes. Eram como jades límpidas, beleza e mistério fundidos em um só.

Por seu corpo atravessou um arrepio, como se algo ali dentro daqueles olhos a fizesse se perder. Olhou o semblante do rapaz e notou que ele não sorria, mas também não parecia estar sério. Era belo, muito belo. Porte aristocrático.

"Poderia ser filho de um senador?", Pensou Gina com tudo borbulhando dentro de si.

Draco fez um movimento negativo e fez menção em falar, mas Harry fora mais rápido.

-O que você me sugere, doce Psiquê? - Ele perguntou com seus olhos quase a despindo.

Gina por sua vez não deixou que ele saísse tão feliz quanto achava que ficaria.

-Temos um cardápio de frios, e nele eu não estou. - Disse empurrando o cardápio para o peito do rapaz. Ao notar sua atitude impulsiva, corou furiosamente, mas manteve-se firme em seu posto.

-Que pena. Então quero queijo. - Respondeu Harry com um sorriso gentil, sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar o cardápio.

-Qual tipo? - Ela tentava se concentrar no que escrevia.

-Deixarei ao seu cargo. – Ele continuava a sorrir.

-Posso escolher um muito caro. É melhor você olhar o menu.

-Não, não preciso. Tenho certeza de que você sabe tudo o que combina perfeitamente com este licor. - Disse aspirando o aroma do pequeno cálice e logo após passou a língua na borda do mesmo.

Isso fez à ruiva se retesar um pouco. Apenas balançou afirmativamente e saiu.

Draco não acreditava que aquela mulher nem sequer tentou se aproximar dele. E seu amigo-chefe já tentava seduzir aquela mulher.

-Tá achando que está num dos bares russos que freqüentávamos? Lá a maioria das garçonetes eram prostitutas, aquela ali será mais difícil. Não vê pelas roupas que usa?

-O que tem as roupas?- Perguntou o moreno.

- Vestido descente abaixo dos joelhos, decote prudente. Ela esconde bastante coisa... Apesar do sorriso, ela deve ser daquelas santinhas. Se quiser apostar... Mas eu venceria. - Ele se gabou – Ela ainda é 'virgem'.

Harry sorriu a cada palavra do amigo.

"Bom, se ela é uma virgem, eu bem que gostaria de me tornar o primeiro homem dela...", Pensou, olhando para a garota, parecendo querer gravar cada curva que ela possuía.

Beberam a conversaram a vontade. Harry vez e outra enviava olhares famintos e desejosos para Gina. Muitas das vezes ele tentava uma investida, mas ela educadamente se desviava de todas.

Draco sempre estava sorrindo e quando a jovem se afastava, apontava para suas costas:

_-Virgem.- _Ele dizia num sussurro ao amigo. E aquilo só aumentava seu desejo por aquela mulher.

Ela não o deixava se aproximar, tinha "fibra moral".

Ele já havia ouvido falar naquele dispositivo de segurança que algumas mulheres adquiriam, mas viu poucas assim.

"_Era uma garota de família."_ Foi o primeiro pensamento que atravessou sua mente como uma fina adaga. E por isso se rendeu um pouco a sua sensatez e não tentara mais alguma investida... Naquele momento.

Após um longo tempo onde o Sol estava se pondo, um toque no celular de Harry os tiraram do mundo dos jovens despreocupados.

Ao olhar o identificador, endureceu o semblante e isso não passou por despercebido à Draco que esse no mesmo momento já estava pegando o blazer que usava.

-Sim? - O moreno se levantou no mesmo momento, fazendo movimentos com a mão para que Draco fosse pagar a conta. O loiro compreendera e correra até o balcão.

_-Venha para a casa agora. – _Uma voz do outro lado da linha.

-Sim, Senhor... Estou no trajeto. - Informou o rapaz, saindo da mesa e seguindo até o balcão, onde o loiro aguardava a conta.

_-Agora! _- O homem retrucou friamente.

Harry desligou o celular e trincou os dentes. Seu ar se tornara sério e quase arrogante, mas ao ver que a ruiva estava no balcão recebendo o pagamento por suas bebidas, esforçou-se para depositar o melhor sorriso nos lábios.

Confiante, caminhou até lá.

-E então?

_-Casa. Agora!_ – Harry resmungou. - Sabe como ele é. Não sabe esperar.

A ruiva segurou um riso ao ouvir partículas da conversa.

-Já não lhe ensinaram que não deve escutar a conversa dos outros? - Draco disse de maneira ácida.

-Sim... E me ensinaram também que educação vem de berço. - Respondeu no mesmo tom, depositando o troco na mão do loiro, para logo forçar um sorriso e dizer cordialmente: - Obrigada e volte sempre.

-Senhorita? - Chamou Harry educadamente.

-Sim?

-Qual sua graça?

-Minha graça? Não sei ao certo, é só abrir espaço que eu brinco. – Ela falou com um sorriso mais sincero.

-Qual é o seu nome?

- Me chamo Ginevra Weasley. Minha mãe tem péssima escolha para nomes, eu sei... Depois de seis homens qualquer um desistira de escolher um nome descente para uma menina. Mas todos me chamam de Gina, Ginny, Gin, Gi... – Enumerou.

-Muito Prazer, Ginny. – Harry disse se maneira rouca e provocante.

Gina tinha certeza que se não fosse por estar apoiada ao balcão suas pernas teriam vacilado e ela teria caído. O tom daquela voz a excitava, os olhos dele tinham um brilho de luxuria quase hipnotizante. Ela ficara entorpecida pelo hálito doce misturado ao licor quando o homem se aproximara.

-O prazer... é... todo meu. - Ela sacudindo a cabeça tentando voltar a sua realidade e, com um pano nas mãos, foi limpar a mesa em que eles estiveram acomodados. - Volte sempre. - Disse com um sorriso infantil.

-Eu voltarei. – Harry garantiu sedutoramente, segurando a mão da garota e fazendo um leve movimento circular na palma de sua mão e logo deslizando seus dedos pelos delicados da ruiva. - Até outro dia, Psiquê. – Enviando-lhe uma piscadela, saiu do bar.

Malfoy já segurava um taxi quando a porta do recinto fechou-se a suas costas.

-Quero que mande alguém vigiá-la. O que faz, onde vai, do que gosta, a que horas sai... Compreendeu? - Ele ordenou ao loiro.

No mesmo momento, Draco já estava ao celular preparando alguém para o serviço.

-Quero notícias hoje à noite. – Harry pediu, olhando para fora da janela e pegando um novo cigarro.

**--xx--**

Harry chegou à residência onde passaria a residir a partir daquele dia. A porta escura da entrada tinha um grande "R" desenhado lindamente e uma maçaneta em forma de serpente.

Alguns empregados atenderam a porta e muitos outros estavam em uma fila. Todos dando "boa tarde" ao patrão que nunca haviam visto além das férias entrando e saindo da residência dos Malfoy durante muitos anos.

-Boa t... - Mas o rapaz não concluiu a frase, fora recebido por seu pai com um forte tapa.

-Lúcius me disse que você o fez parar em um bar. - O homem não aguardava resposta. – Quando eu dei ordens expressas para que você fosse enviado diretamente para a casa.

-Sim, eu mandei ele parar, mas não parou eu sai do veículo mesmo assim. E o que vai fazer? Me matar? Você não tem mais tempo o suficiente para conseguir um novo "_Herdeiro" _para o seu patrimônio.

Alguns empregados que se encontravam ali prenderam a respiração. Ninguém jamais havia enfrentado aquele homem que comandava tantos negócios.

O homem levantara a mão e Harry se aproximara sutilmente de Tom e disparou:

-O que vai fazer? Me bater mais? Pois se for assim chame a vila inteira, todos os seus asseclas para que me espanquem, pois nem assim pedirei desculpas e não me rebaixarei á você e nem a ninguém!

Tom Riddle estreitou os olhos e segurou o rosto do rapaz.

-Seja bem-vindo meu filho! - Disse com o sorriso sem vontade já costumeiro aos olhos de Harry.

Ficar entre as pessoas aonde o sorriso não chegava aos olhos, um mundo de falsidades, onde nem mesmo Draco que era um 'amigo' e escudeiro 'fiel', o rapaz também esperava uma traição a qualquer momento. Desde muito cedo aprendera a não confiar em ninguém daquele circulo.

-Obrigado pai... Onde será o meu quarto? Estou cansado e quero dormir. - Disse o moreno subindo as escadas.

Tom acenou com a cabeça para um dos empregados, ordenando que levasse seu novo patrão para o aposento no andar de cima.

Harry parou no topo da escada e perguntou:

-A que horas será o jantar? - O rapaz virou-se e olhou friamente para o pai.

-O jantar é servido às 20 horas. Venha como preferir.

O rapaz nada respondera e seguiu o caminho pelo corredor no segundo piso onde o empregado o aguardava.

Naquela mesma noite Draco já tinha algumas informações sobre a pena "Psiquê" como Harry a chamava.

-O que tem pra mim? - Ele tentava não transparecer toda a ansiedade. Há muito tempo nada lhe parecia tão interessante.

-Seu nome é Ginevra Weasley, ela é a filha caçula do casal que estava no bar. Têm seis irmãos todos casados. Não tem nada demais. É apenas uma "boa menina" - Draco riu nesse momento. – Vai todas as tardes para a igreja. – Mostrou algumas fotos dela entrando na igreja e saindo.

-A que horas foi isso? - Ele perguntou olhando a foto. Ela tinha uma longa trança bem feita, trajava uma calça jeans e camisa branca sem muitos detalhes.

-Entrou às, 17:30, e saiu às, 19. - Disse olhando algumas anotações.

-Amanhã lhe farei uma visita na igreja. - Disse com um sorriso morno. - Obrigado Draco, se quiser pode ficar e jantar comigo. É minha primeira noite aqui e não estou muito seguro do que farei ou falarei.

-Bem que eu gostaria, mas vou ter novamente a conversa desagradável sobre 'Rafaela' minha mandada noiva. Acredita que a cretina está passeando pela França?

-Ela já sabe do compromisso de vocês?

-E isso importa? Estou salvando o seu rabo para você dormir com essa garota aí. - Disse jogando mais outra foto da ruiva.

Aquela expressão que Draco usou não alegrou a Harry, no mesmo momento ele puxou o loiro pelo colarinho e avisou:

-Não quero você falando assim dela, compreendeu?

-O que foi? Se apaixonou? - O loiro provocou, sarcástico.

-Claro que não, mas você não percebe? Ela é um prêmio, sua pele ainda está imaculada. A quero pra mim. Mesmo que seja apenas uma vez.

Draco se mantinha calado quando olhou a foto novamente.

-Uma donzela? - Começou a gargalhar.

E se não fosse pela consideração que Harry tinha por ele teria lhe dado um tiro no pé.

-Não vou dar um tiro em você por que não quero que sua 'noiva' fique viúva antes do casamento. Pois depois da cerimônia a mãe dela vai fazer o que tiver dentro e fora do alcance para te matar. - Harry ria de forma gelada, naquele riso mostrava o quanto não se importava com nenhuma das pessoas que lhe importavam.

Draco olhou a foto com um simples pensamento: _"- Não será diferente com essa virgenzinha de merda". _

- Estou saindo. - Avisou se virando para a porta.

-Draco. - Harry o chamou – Boa sorte. Torço para que você consiga sair desse rolo que te meti sem querer.

-Obrigado. - Disse fazendo uma reverência e saiu do quarto.

**--xx--**

No dia seguinte Harry passou o dia dentro de uma imensa sala estudando vários documentos. Malfoy aprecia em intervalos regulares trazendo uma empregada e perguntava se precisava de algo. Durante todo aquele dia, parecia que o tempo se arrastava. Quando ouviu um sino vindo do grande relógio que havia na casa, marcando 16 horas o moreno largou tudo o que tinha na mesa e pediu à Malfoy que alguém tirasse o seu carro.

-Vai precisar de alguém? - O loiro perguntou.

-Não. Só vou dar uma volta. Estou de saco cheio de tanto olhar papel. - Ele seguiu até a porta e pegou a chave com o empregado que havia tirado o carro. - Não venho jantar! - Disse saindo com o carro.

Ele dirigia procurando pela igreja. Não sabia o por que, mas ficara muito tempo após o jantar olhando a foto. Aquela mulher o fascinou desde o momento em que a viu fora do estabelecimento dos pais. A forma totalmente impessoal de como tratava as pessoas... Ela tinha que olhar só para ele!

Harry a queria, ela o seduziu sem nem ao menos perceber. O momento em que os olhares se cruzaram, ele sentiu a necessidade de possuí-la naquele lugar mesmo. Se não houvesse tantas pessoas... Mas será que se ela o tivesse dado algum sinal ele estaria à procura dela? Esse pensamento rodava e povoava sua mente.

Harry passou em frente à igreja e parou o carro a uma esquina depois. Faltava algum tempo ainda para que ela saísse dali. Pôs a mão no bolso e retirou um cigarro. Procurou pela pessoa que a observava para ele, se aproximou conversou umas poucas palavras e mandou-o voltar para a vila, estava o dispensando pelo resto do dia. O moreno estava sozinho e sem pensar em nada ele aguardou por sua Psiquê.

O céu tornou-se um mar de sangue, à escuridão começava baixar sobre ele. Ouviu as baladas do sino, provavelmente vindo da torre da igreja. Percebeu que saía diversas crianças e muitos adultos estavam ali para buscá-las, outros de patinetes e patins iam embora em duas ou em até pequenos grupos, rindo e conversando. Ele olhava esquadrinhando todo o lugar, nem sinal dela. Apagou o novo cigarro que tinha em sua mão e começou a descer a pequena colina onde ficou observando todo o lugar.

"Talvez ela não tenha saído da adega hoje". Pensou, mas sentiu um movimento saindo de um passagem lateral e trancando todos os portões.

Ela terminava seu trabalho como professora de artes naquele dia. Gina fazia trabalho voluntário ajudando o seu bairro num setor não tão carente, mais as taxas de criminalidade eram altas. O padre da igreja em conjunto com os estabelecimentos comerciais, fizeram aquele galpão, mobilharam e colocaram todo o material dos papéis até as linhas. A ruiva terminava de fechar o local e ao se virar para seguir seu caminho de casa, deparou-se com um rapaz de cabelos desgrenhados muito negros e olhos extremamente verdes.

-Olá, Psiquê. - Disse com um sorriso sedutor.

-Não me chame de Psiquê. E o que faz por aqui? Estava me seguindo? – Falou séria. - Eu sei me defender. – Concluiu ferina.

-Não. Estava passeando e acabei me distraindo naquele parquinho. - Disse uma grande mentira, mas era necessário. Não podia ainda dar o bote. Teria que aguardar ela baixar à guarda. - Esta com pressa? Lhe pago uma casquinha já que a assustei. - Comentou ainda sorrindo.

Ela o olhava e pensava no pedido.

- O que pretende? Eu sou pobre, se pensa em me seqüestrar está perdendo seu tempo.

Harry soltou uma gargalhada forte e retumbante. O corpo de Gina respondeu de forma inesperada; ela se excitou ao ouvir aquela voz forte próxima dela. Nunca havia sentido tal sentimento por ninguém.

- Não, não vou te seqüestrar... Por enquanto. Vamos então? – Perguntou maroto, dando o braço para que ela o acompanhasse.

Ele comprou o sorvete. Gina estava na defensiva ainda e não falava nada.

-O que fazia ali?

Ela deu um sorriso que iluminaria qualquer ambiente e respondeu com simplicidade.

-Eu sou professora de artes... Pelo menos venho de uma família onde todas as mulheres são 'prendadas' – disse zombando -... E no fim das contas eu acabei gostando. Por aqui tem muitos ladrões e viciados e essas aulas ajudam as crianças a se manterem ocupadas e seguras desses delinqüentes.

Aos olhos de Harry, ela era como uma criança arredia no começo, mas era falar de algo que gostava que desatava a falar e não parava mais. Passaram o que pareciam horas a fio conversando.

Durante a conversa ele quase não a chamava pelo nome e isso a irritava. Toda vez que se dirigia a ela era por "Psiquê", e quando pediu que não a chamasse daquele modo, Harry apenas sorriu. Já bastavam todos os apelidos que tinha por causa dos irmãos mais velhos. E isso o fazia rir. Ela contava diversas coisas que fez em sua infância e ele contava poucas coisas a seu respeito.

Ela olhou no relógio e se assustou com a hora.

-Nossa! - Se levantou do banco -...Está muito tarde, tenho que ir embora, meus pais vão ter uma crise de preocupação.

-Eu te levo. – Ofereceu ele, levantando-se. Era quase o momento do bote.

-Não, não obrigado... Mas eu vou sozinha mesmo, não é tão longe. - Disse descendo alguns degraus do declive.

-Faço questão, eu lhe prendi aqui. E eu mesmo pedirei desculpas ao seu pai por tal impropério.

-Que bobagem! - Ela começou a rir. - Você fala diferente das outras pessoas daqui. Onde mora? Não há nada de errado no que fez, e eu decidi conversar com você, não é nada demais. - Disse com um sorriso suave.

Era aquele o momento que Harry tanto esperava, a baixa de sua guarda. Ele se aproximou perigosamente da ruiva.

-Você é extremamente bela, Psiquê. O que diria se eu te beijar?

-Q...quê? Hummm... – Faltaram palavras. Todo seu extenso vocabulário havia sumido, e ele se aproximou de forma tão rápida que ela não conseguia raciocinar direito.

Harry passou as mãos extremamente ágeis por seu corpo, uma das mãos se instalou diretamente em sua cintura e a outra percorreu como um rastro de pólvora queimando até repousar na nuca de Gina.

-Posso te beijar Ginny? - Ele a chamou pelo nome e isso a desarmou por completo. Ela não soube como reagir e não sabia se ao certo a maneira que balançou a cabeça. Ele acariciou a curva de seu pescoço onde fez a mulher expressar um delicado gemido.

Harry tocou em seus lábios com o polegar, e como numa rajada de vento ele possui a boca de Gina com uma delicadeza sem tamanho. Pediu passagem por sua boca, sua língua se fazia exigente aos poucos. Ela começou a correspondia ao beijo, suas mãos mesmo que vacilantes tocaram o tórax e acariciou-lhe o peito e se seguiu um percurso cego até as costas do rapaz.

As mãos de Harry percorriam seu corpo e a aconchegou próximo de uma parede, seus dedos ágeis percorria toda a extensão das costas e a pressionou mais o corpo sobre o seu. Gina sentiu o membro ereto e pulsante em sua coxa. Foi como um banho de água fria, ela ficou em choque o empurrou e se afastou dele.

Ela seguiu por seu caminho a pé o mais rápido que podia, sua mente fervilhava, não entendia como foi chegar aquele ponto. Estavam conversando e como se já tivessem uma intimidade muito grande ele a beijou... Mas essa não foi a parte que a chocou... Ela se assustou como havia correspondido aquele beijo.

Gina parou no meio do caminho e pôs as mãos sobre os lábios inchados e percebeu que sorria com a lembrança daquele beijo.

Ouviu barulhos ao seu redor, e um carro negro estava parando um pouco a frente. Harry saiu dele. Ela deu um passo para trás e isso não o impediu de continuar seu caminho. Aproximou-se dela e a beijou novamente. E esse beijo foi diferente... Era possessivo, cheio de calor e desejo. Sua parte racional estava pensando em dar um volta se ela não tomasse uma decisão, aquilo estava a torturando, pois quanto mais ele exigia dela, mais ela estava disposta a dar. E isso ela jamais concordou com nenhum namorado. E quem era ele afinal? Entrando assim na sua vida, derrubando tudo que se encontrava no seu caminho!

-Pare.. pa..re... Pare eu já falei! – Falou, dando um empurrão. - Fique longe! - Se apressou em avisar.

-Por quê? Você não estava gostando? -Harry sorriu.

-Cla.. quer dizer.. pare... você está me confundindo, não quero nada assim. Eu não te conheço, e o que você está fazendo comigo. Enlouqueceu?

-Sim. Desde o momento que vi você passar pela porta do estabelecimento do seu pai. Te desejo desde aquele momento.

Ela ficou atônita, não sabia se ficava lisonjeada ou se lhe esbofeteava. Gina não teve muito tempo pra raciocinar, Harry a abraçou de forma exigente.

-Não... - Ele a segurava firmemente. – Me solta! - Tentava se desvencilhar do seu toque, notando que as mãos dele sobre sua pele eram quase um rastro de pólvora.

-Não... Só lhe soltarei se você deixar eu te levar pra casa... Afinal aqui é um bairro perigoso. - Disse zombeteiro.

-Não! Já lhe falei, não te conheço...

-Nem por isso você não me beijou, não foi? - A garota corou violentamente com aquela observação.

-Adeus! - Ela seguiu e ele a parou no meio do caminho.

Ele a puxou e colou seus lábios novamente. Gina nem sequer resistiu à terceira investida daquele homem. Um longo beijo e cálido, o beijo foi à única sensação que a ruiva sentiu, as mãos dele percorrendo suas costas de forma sensual e passional. Um toque de posse.

-E agora posso te levar para casa? Ou terei que lhe convencer um pouco mais? - Disse dando pequenos beijos pelo rosto da mulher.

Ela apenas abanou a cabeça em sinal positivo, pois não confiava naquele momento no que poderia sair seus lábios. Ela pensava freneticamente; "Me convença, você ainda não conseguiu me convencer...".

Harry abriu a porta do carro para que ela entrasse. E por todo o trajeto o moreno sorria pelo canto dos lábios ao ver que sua 'psiquê' estava atônita com tudo que lhe acontecia.

-Pare aqui, por favor. - Indicou quase num murmúrio.

-Posso lhe deixar em frente ao bar.

-Não... - Olhou para os olhos do rapaz que brilhavam como duas jades límpidas e puras. – Obrigada, já vai me bastar à quantidade de perguntas que vão me cravar por estar chegando tão tarde.

-Se quiser posso entrar com vo...

-NÃO! Digo... Não obrigada. - Ela ficou desconcertada com sua própria reação. - Não temos nada, o beijo... Esqueça, e não quero que volte a se repetir.

Ele pegou uma das mechas rubras do cabelo dela e sentiu-lhe o doce aroma, ante de dizer:

-Eu não acho que tenha sido um erro, muito menos quero esquecer – Ele olhou dentro dos olhos castanhos e se aproximou mais dos lábios da ruiva- Eu quero que se repita. - Ao concluir a frase os dois se beijaram e após muito tempo de puro delírio, ele disse: - Quero te encontrar novamente.

Ela ficou um tanto desnorteada após os beijos do rapaz e não conseguiu compreender totalmente a frase naquele momento.

-Como?

-Quero me encontrar com você outra vez. Quero beijá-la, tocá-la. - Ele concluiu tocando a face dela com as costas dos dedos.

-Eu... eu não sei...- Gina olhou dentro dos olhos incrivelmente verdes, e demonstrou estar pensando seriamente na resposta -... Está certo, você pode me encontrar naquela mesma pracinha de hoje a tarde. Quando eu terminar a aula, irei para lá.

Ele pensou em beijá-la mais uma vez, mas Gina foi mais rápida e saiu do carro.

-Até amanhã, Psiquê. - E acelerou o carro antes que ela reclamasse ou pior, desistisse da idéia.

**--xx--**

Durante as duas semanas seguintes Harry saiu todas as tardes sozinho, dispensando os guarda-costas e a companhia de Draco, o deixando intrigado.

-Onde está indo? - Questionou Draco, com seu olhar desconfiado.

-Saindo, mamãe. - Respondeu Harry balançando as chaves do carro.

-Seu pai quer falar com você, _Senhor._

Harry olhou intrigado para Draco. Os dois não se tratavam de maneira formal a menos que estivesse alguém presente. O moreno se virou e viu Tom Riddle do alto da escada, com apenas um balançar de cabeça Harry compreendeu que deveria o seguir.

-Depois conversamos. - Disse para Draco.

Ao entrar na biblioteca Harry viu seu pai sentado na mesa de maneira majestosa.

-Onde tem ido todas as tardes?

-Não é da sua conta. É coisa minha! - Disparou na mesma hora.

O homem se levantou de sua cadeira olhando de maneira assassina para Harry.

-Minhas leis... Você deve obedecer minhas leis – O homem se aproximou do rapaz que estava sentado na cadeira à frente. – Agora me diga, onde tem ido?

-Já falei... Não é da sua conta. – Disparou, olhando friamente dentro das íris negras do pai.

-Espero que não esteja se apaixonando. - Disse o homem, desdenhado do filho.

-O que? - Harry riu friamente e prosseguiu - Não creio que eu possa ter esse tipo de sentimentos.

-Isso é o mínimo que espero do meu filho... E ela pelo menos é bonita? - Disse de maneira astuta, uma cobra prestes a dar o bote, era apenas uma questão de que o rapaz abrisse a guarda.

Harry se levantou sem olhar para trás e dizer mais nada.

**--xx--**

Harry estava novamente naquele banco de praça esperando o badalar do sino da igreja aguardando por Gina. Havia se tornado um hábito os encontros.

Ele olhava o céu daquele parquinho, nunca havia visto uma cena tão bonita e singela. A mescla de cores do vermelho do Sol se pondo - No mesmo instante ele se lembrou dos cabelos vermelhos de sua Psiquê -, ia se misturando ao céu azulado e um violeta rompia o horizonte abrindo caminho para a Lua cheia, o símbolo dos apaixonados.

-Apaixonados... - O rapaz disse entre um suspiro. -Claro que não, oras... Eu aprecio apenas... A caçada – Ele duelava mentalmente, as palavras do pai atravessaram sua mente como uma faca muito bem afiada e isso o assombrou após ter visto a Lua.

Não poderia ser verdade, ele sempre fez esse jogo, o papel do bom rapaz, mas atrevido, mas seu 'eu' verdadeiro poderia explodir a qualquer momento como no primeiro dia. Ele poderia tê-la deixado ir, mas o instinto de posse foi mais forte. Fechou o caminho dela e a atacou sem a menor piedade.

E agora lá estava ele, aguardando ela novamente... Quanto tempo já havia se passado? Duas ou três semanas? O que ele estava fazendo? Em outras ocasiões ele já teria levado a sua presa pra um hotel luxuoso, todas sempre abaixavam a guarda ao ver uma bela suíte presidencial.

_Dinheiro._ Era tudo o que elas queriam, e uma noite de luxo por sexo. Até mesmo as mais santas queriam isso, romantismo e dinheiro. Nunca dava detalhes da sua vida particular, nunca mencionava sobre sua família ou o que faziam, e simplesmente após ter o que queria uma boa e gostosa noite de sexo selvagem seguida de carícias com promessas vãs, ele sumia da vida delas do mesmo jeito que tinha aparecido.

Mas alguma coisa ali estava errado, já estava demorando demais e simplesmente ele não estava se importando com aquilo. Ela era uma deusa - no sentido literal - era uma mulher doce com as crianças.

Sempre que ouvia os sinos bater, ele a via de longe. Abraçava cada uma das crianças, se despedia dos pais, conversava com cada pessoa que se encontrava ali. Cuidava do local de trabalho com afinco, mesmo que o trabalho fosse voluntário e não recebesse nada por aquilo. Ela sempre dizia que aquilo a ajudava a transformar as crianças em pessoas melhores.

Mais uma vez o sino quebrou a onda de pensamentos que fluíam em sua mente. Seguiu calmamente até o pé das escadas que davam para a igreja, e lá estava ela. Uma calça social preta, uma camiseta de um time de beisebol da liga infantil, seu avental ligeiramente tingido de cores mistas. Seu cabelo... Harry podia quase sentir o aroma de seus cabelos àquela distancia... Estava preso em um coque alto bem firme. Mas a cena que era tão costumeira aos seus olhos tornou-se estranha, havia um homem saindo daquele mesmo lugar da onde ela estava.

Harry no mesmo momento quis ir até lá e bater no cara com o soco inglês que havia no seu bolso. O estranho se mostrava muito íntimo dela.

Um negro alto, e forte. Era bastante clara a forma com que conversava com ela. Mostrava certo grau de intimidade.

Não. O soco inglês não seria o suficiente. Quase bufando, Harry pensou que seria melhor ir até seu carro e pegar a arma automática que estava embaixo do banco do motorista. Ah sim, aquilo seria muito melhor.

Contendo aquele primitivo desejo, apenas aguardou.

Gina sentiu que estava sendo observada. Seguiu seus olhos até o alto nas escadas da pracinha e viu aquele homem que abriu uma passagem forçada em sua vida. Atirando-a do circulo vicioso no qual se encontrava e nem percebia.

Há quanto tempo ela não saia com ninguém? Já havia perdido as contas. Ela percebeu que algo estava diferente. O homem do alto tinha um olhar assassino e isso a assustou, não havia percebido qual era a intenção dele ainda. O que tinha o tirado da paz que ele sempre se encontrava?

-Gin? - O rapaz chamou sua atenção – Algum problema?

Ela agitou a cabeça tentando voltar os pensamentos para o presente.

-Não, nenhum... Obrigada Dean, não sei como lhe agradecer. Se você não tivesse vindo pra ajudar os meninos hoje eles com certeza teriam destruído todo o lugar. Estavam há muito tempo me pedindo por uma partida se não fosse de futebol, que fosse então de beisebol. – Sorriu. - Fico te devendo essa.

-Bom... Se você quiser me pagar... Bem... - o rapaz ficou meio desconcertado -... Nós poderíamos tomar um café, ou beber algo na loja do seu pai.

-Humm, me desculpe... É tentador o pedido... Mas já tenho um compromisso pra hoje. Deixa pra outra vez. Poderia ser?

-Você está namorando? - Ele perguntou à queima-roupa, o rapaz parecia ansioso pela resposta.

-Não sei... Sinceramente... Acho que não... Tenho apenas uma amizade colorida, somos amigos. - Mentiu a ruiva, não sabia o tipo de relacionamento que tinha com Harry, não era namoro, pois pra se caracterizar namoro ela saberia algo sobre ele, não era tão pouco amizade... Amigos não se beijavam na boca de forma tão quente como eles. Então preferiu a amizade colorida, onde apenas era um amigo com um grau de intimidade diferente.

-Amizade colorida? Desde quando você tem amigos desse tipo?

-Oras? Isso não é da sua conta... Bom Dean eu tenho que terminar de arrumar as coisas... Muito obrigada pela ajuda... - Ela entrou no local fechando a porta do galpão.

Harry quase soltou um "amém" quando viu o homem negro ir embora. Rapidamente retrocedeu e seguiu rua abaixo. O moreno estava perturbado. Alguém a queria, alguém além dele à queria e isso ele não iria permitir. Ao ver que a rua estava vazia não e que não havia ninguém nas proximidades do galpão, Harry atravessou a rua de uma vez e entrou no galpão dando um susto em Ginny.

-Ai! Quer me matar?

O rapaz fechou a porta sem responder a pegou pelos braços.

-Quem era aquele que estava com você lá fora?

-Ei! Me solta! Harry está me machucando! - Ela disse e o moreno que a soltou devagar. – Comecemos do início... Olá como está? Sobre quem está me perguntando? - Ela deu a volta por cima e viu a íris do rapaz, verdes, sempre tão claras agora como um mar revolto e a expressão enciumada estava fazendo a ruiva querer rir descaradamente.

-Quem era? Responda. - Bracejou ele.

-Não tenho que lhe dar satisfações nenhuma, mas como você parece que vai explodir a qualquer momento... – Suspirou. - Aquele é um amigo dos tempos de escola, o nome dele é Dean Tomas, ele é jogador de beisebol e ajuda um vez por mês com os meninos com os treinos de beisebol, já que eles participam da liga infantil. Da mesma forma que um dos meus irmãos mais velhos, Ronald, é goleiro de futebol e ajuda os meninos que jogam bola a treinar para os campeonatos, e como ele está fora da cidade por causa do campeonato as crianças estavam há muito tempo sem treino, Dean veio ajudar as crianças à treinar, no próximo sábado eles terão uma partida.

O rosto do moreno foi desanuviando, o olhar nervoso se tornava calmo diante da luz que se fazia às explicações que a mulher dava. Ele se sentou em um dos bancos visivelmente transtornado e a aproximou de seu corpo, estreitando-a nos seus braços.

-Desculpe... Não sei o que deu em mim... Geralmente não sou assim – Ele passou os dedos delicadamente pelo pescoço da ruiva fazendo-a se arrepiar. - Só de pensar que aquele carinha estava tão próximo de você já me deixa louco, tive ganas de matá-lo quando ele se despediu de você. Tocando sua linda pele alva – Disse beijando o pescoço e rosto da mulher -... Passando a mão nos seus cabelos – Acariciou os cabelos ruivos. -... Não quero que ele à toque nunca mais.

-Você não pode me pedir algo assim. - Ela se esforçou para sair dos braços másculos do moreno -... Ele é meu amigo, um querido amigo de infância.

-Que é apaixonado por você... Ou vai dizer que não percebeu o olhar dele?

-É impressão sua. -- Disse tentando desconversar, - E entrou aqui por quê? Você poderia muito bem ter me esperado lá fora, se era pra dar esse ataque de 'chilique'. - Disse troçando do rapaz.

-Não agüentei... Tive que vir até aqui. Essa roupinha lhe deixa muito moleca... Queria ter visto na época em que você jogava beisebol infantil.

-Eu não era grande coisa. - Ela virou e continuou a guardar e a limpar a sala. Harry a encurralou entre a mesa e suas mãos ágeis percorreram a cintura e passaram para dentro da blusa da ruiva rapidamente. Harry tocou-lhe os seios, Ginny deixou passar um delicado gemido, o moreno no mesmo momento a sentou na mesa e dedicou-se a beijar-lhe intensamente.

As carícias de Harry se tornavam exigentes. Ele sentou Gina na mesa e continuou a beijar-lhe o pescoço

**--xx--**

Harry acompanhado por Draco estava mais uma vez no escritório, assinando alguns documentos entre alguns risos e conversas. Tom Riddle entrou na sala acompanhado de perto por Lúcio Malfoy e mais três homens.

-Hoje está completando sua maior idade... E ai? Como se sente? - Perguntou Draco diante do olhar do pai, o Patrono das famílias.

-Nada demais. Penso em sair um pouco mais tarde. - Disse Harry sem dar muita atenção ao movimento ao seu redor.

-Hoje será sua festa de aniversário, não sairá de casa. Você vai subir e descansar. - Tom Riddle estreitou os olhos e continuou: - Não é todo dia que o Herdeiro das empresas Riddle chega a sua maioridade.

-Seus planos foram por água a baixo. - Comentou Draco recolhendo alguns papéis já assinados.

-Você deve descer às 21 horas, _filho_. Será um baile de máscaras, seu traje logo estará pronto, uma das empregadas deverá levar sua roupa.

Harry se levantou seguido por Draco. O homem olhava para a sombra que sumia pelo corredor.

- Draco, quero falar com você. - Tom Riddle seguiu até uma das cadeiras.

-Sim senhor. - Draco Malfoy entrou na sala de reuniões da organização Riddle, estava meio apreensivo, pois, quando era chamado seria para contar algo sobre Harry.

-Vá e prepare um carro para o Sr. Malfoy. - Lúcius disse a um dos empregados que os acompanhavam.

-Malfoy, diga-me, o quanto me é fiel? - Perguntou o homem sem olhá-lo.

-Sou fiel a ponto de lhe dar a minha vida. - Respondeu o jovem.

-Não, essa fidelidade quero para meu filho, ele não pode morrer... Ele tem que viver para dar continuidade a isso que lhe dá o que comer Malfoy. E para isso lhe chamei, tenho dois trabalhos para você...

O rapaz o olhou de forma astuta, não piscava de maneira que desse a perceber o medo fique tinha daquele homem de rosto bonito, mas ações de um verdadeiro demônio. Ele seria capaz de matar o próprio filho para seu próprio bem...

-Sim. Farei o que me pedir...

-Pois bem. Você terá um caso com Rafaela Black, não será necessário que se case com ela, desde que a ponha abaixo de você. Ela nem deve desejar _pensar_ se você não ordenar tal ato. Segundo, quero uma jovem bonita, languida - Nesse momento Riddle olhou dentro dos olhos de Malfoy, mostrando toda a maldade que tinha –... E _virgem___ para hoje à noite. Você conhece as preferências de meu filho. Escolhera uma virgem para ele. Esse será o tributo para Harry.

O loiro fez uma leve reverência e saiu da casa seguindo em direção a um carro que estava a sua espera.

-Vocês dois venham comigo. - Ordenou indicando dois homens próximos do carro fazendo a segurança do local.

-Onde iremos? - Perguntou um dos homens.

-Buscar uma peça para o Sr. Riddle. - Disse friamente sentando-se no banco de trás.

**--xx--**

Draco seguiu de carro pelo bairro do bar-restaurante onde ele e Harry beberam quando haviam retornado da Rússia.

-Ei, moleque... Vem aqui. - O loiro chamou por um menino que estava correndo de skate pela rua. Draco pegou uma nova de vinte libras e mostrou para o menino e fez a seguinte pergunta: - Quer ganhar esta nota? - O menino concordou com a cabeça. – Você mora por aqui? - O menino novamente balançou a cabeça afirmativamente – Conhece Ginny Weasley, filha do dono deste bar?

-Tia Gin? Claro. Ela está dando aulas no centro comunitário. Eu estava indo pra lá. O senhor a conhece? - Perguntou o menino.

-Conheço... Somos amigos. Vim para convidá-la para ir a um lugar comigo.

-Legal. Agora posso receber a minha nota? - Perguntou o garoto com um olhar de cobiça. Malfoy usou isso para calá-lo, pegou outra nota do bolso e continuou:

-Esta é sua e esta outra estou lhe dando para manter a sua linda boquinha calada... - O menino o interrompeu

-Mas por quê?- Disse o olhando desconfiado.

-É porque a festa é uma surpresa para ela. Por isso não quero contar. Quer que eu o deixe lá? Já que também estou indo para lá. - Não era a forma melhor de se calar uma criança comprando-a com gentilezas, mas ele não tinha doces.

Seguiram até a praça do bairro, lá havia uma igreja e um galpão logo ao lado. O menino saiu e se despediu de Draco seguindo para dentro do centro.

**--xx--**

Algumas horas mais tarde, Malfoy ouviu o sino soar, provavelmente vinha do tal 'C_entro Comunitário'. _As crianças começaram a sair de lá, algumas com seus responsáveis, outras de patinetes, skates, patins e outros a pés em grupos sorrindo e conversando.

Momentos mais tarde, Malfoy viu Ginny saindo e se despedindo dos últimos retardatários do local e retornando para dentro do galpão.

-Preparem-se, vamos pegar aquela ruivinha. – Ordenou aos homens, os olhos brilhando em excitação ao ver a jovem fechar o portão do galpão.

--xx--

Ginny saíra do Centro Cultural como todos os dias, um sorriso terno, olhar sereno e sensação de dever cumprido.

Ela seguiu seu caminho tranqüilamente, e percebeu que havia pessoas desconhecida naquela área. Dois homens que pareciam mais "armários", daqueles tipos de 'guarda-costas' que só se viam nos filmes.

Ela percebeu que os homens começaram a andar em sua direção e ela começou a formular hipóteses.

"Algum ator ou cantor deve estar pelo bairro, afinal armários como esses pertencem a pessoas muito ricas... e aqui é o extremo oposto. É uma área carente...". Com esse pensamento reconfortante continuou a sua caminhada, Mas os homens fecharam o caminho.

Um carro foi se aproximando.

- Olá – Disse o motorista com um sorriso enigmático.

-Errr... Oi.- Ela respondeu receosa enquanto conseguia se desvencilhar dos dois homens que fechavam o caminho.

Ignorando-os, continuou a caminhar com o carro ao seu lado.

-Ginny é o seu nome, não?

-Ginevra. - Disse de maneira crispada e arredia.

-Bom Ginevra, tenho uma proposta irrecusável pra você... - Ele fora interrompido por Ginny que abanava as mãos como se quisesse distanciar uma mosca muito inconveniente.

-Mas infelizmente não quero saber e irei recusar mesmo assim. - E apertou o passo, sem olhar para trás.

-Não pode dizer que não fui um cavalheiro. Peguem-na. - Ela ouviu o homem dizer aos capangas que se aproximaram do carro.

Ginny fez menção de correr, mas de nada adiantou. Fora presa pelos homens, no mesmo instante eles a vendaram. Os olhos ficaram úmidos pelas lágrimas, onde ela só conseguia murmurar:

-Não, por favor, não por favor... - O medo estava a consumindo... O que aquele rapaz louro queria com ela? Poucos instantes depois, sentiu que estava sendo amarrada e que colocaram um pano em seu rosto.

Começou a sentir-se tonta e seus olhos começaram a pesar. No instante seguinte, a consciência abandonou-a.

_N/A: Psiquê, que em grego significa alma, era uma princesa cuja beleza era de tal ordem que a deusa Afrodite, sentiu-se tomada de ciúmes dela. Por esse motivo ordenou que o seu filho Eros, o deus do Amor, servisse de instrumento para punir tamanho atrevimento por parte daquela mortal. __Por causa das articulações e inveja das irmãs Psiquê foi tomada pela curiosidade de saber como era seu marido ao descobrir sua beleza ela o feriu no peito com cera (em alguns livros dizem que foi azeite). Afrodite incumbiu Psiquê de fazer 4 tarefas muito difíceis ( dos grãos, lã de ouro, água da nascente, Beleza de Persephone) onde esperava que ela ficasse feia e tivesse toda sua beleza desgastada. _

_Eros vai a Zeus e pede que o case com sua amada Psiquê. Zeus concede esse pedido e posteriormente ela se torna uma imortal, para viver ao lado de seu amado._


End file.
